villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Makuta Teridax
Makuta Teridax (better known simply as Makuta or Teridax) is the main antagonist of the BIONICLE series. He is the villainous leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta as well as the brother-friend of Mata Nui. He was also once the trusted lieutenant of Makuta Miserix. However, his jealousy towards Mata Nui drove him to overthrow the Great Spirit and rule the Matoran, the people he once swore to protect. He is also responsible for masterminding most of the story's events throughout the series and orchestrating everything behind the scenes to achieve his ultimate goal of overthrowing the Great Spirit and taking over the Matoran Universe. He is also an archenemy of the Toa Mata. He was voiced by Lee Tockar in the animated series. Personality Teridax was outright obsessed with absolute power, and in his efforts, made him into the evil leader he is today. He was a very treacherous and irredeemable narcissist, as he was willing to commit his actions with the lack of remorse and empathy. Teridax was also very manipulative, traitorous and deceptive, as he easily deceives other beings into helping his cause and to get what he wants. At first, Teridax appeared to be a very polite and charismatic gentleman towards the others. However, this actually hides his true personality as he revealed to be a very egocentric and ruthless megalomaniac, as he viewed his allies and enemies alike as his pawns that were to be manipulated and disposed of when they have outlived their usefulness. He even went so far at betraying them and left them to their fates even if they have aided him. Teridax also proved to have a unique and extraordinary intellect, even for a Makuta. He was capable of studying and analyzing every possibility that would occur when he began rising his plan and manage to fit together the victories of his enemies, the ambitions, his allies and even his own setbacks into a plan that never seemed to fail. Teridax was also described as the sociopath as he usually tried to justify his actions and always claimed that it was for the good of the universe. He also proved to be charismatic and ambitious as he demonstrated by convincing the other Makuta of the Brotherhood to join his cause. Like all Makuta, Teridax also has a dark, twisted and sadistic sense of humor. Following his defeat in Spherus Magna and his survival despite being defeated by Tahu, Teridax became more bitter, vengeful and vindictive. He also became increasingly paranoid and demanding, as he does not tolerate his allies' failures and was also determined to destroy the Toa Mata once and for all. After he unwittingly wore the Mask of Ultimate Power, Teridax became the mindless and savage beast as he attacked both allies and enemies alike. Powers and Abilities *'Shadow Element': Like all Makuta, Teridax was able to manipulate the element of Shadow for an untold number of applications, from enshrouding his enemies in pitch blackness to unleashing bolts of shadow energy, and even projecting his own spirit through shadows. This could also be shaped into the form of a giant and ethereal hand, which Makuta could use to capture enemies, absorbing them into his essence and becoming more powerful as a result. *'Master Manipulation': Being the most powerful being in the universe, Teridax's weapon of choice is his manipulation skills. He can also manipulate and control others into doing his bidding. For example; he manipulates the Makuta into defying Miserix's rule and join his cause. *'Kanohi Kraahkan': This is the Great Kanohi that Teridax wore just before his reign. In addition to as well as filling the hearts of other beings with fear and anger. After his battle with Takanuva, he abandoned the mask along with his body. The mask was eventually destroyed when Icarax was killed in the final battle with Toa Ignika. *'Shapeshifting': Like the rest of his race, Makuta is able to assume the form of any being or creature he desires, be it a frail Turaga, a savage beast or a swirling void of severed limbs. *'Kraata Powers': Like all Makuta, Teridax has the ability to channel through the powers of the 42 Kraata powers. *'The staff of Darkness': He wields a magical staff that harnesses the power of darkness. *'Antidermis': Like all Makuta due to their evolution, Teridax evolved into an energy-based being comprised of Antidermis, housed in protosteel armor to keep from dissipating. Individuals exposed to this substance became highly suggestible, which the thuggish Piraka used to their advantage when enslaving the Matoran of Voya Nui. Ironically, the gang were unaware that they themselves were being manipulated themselves by Teridax's essence. Trivia *Despite being the most evil villain in the BIONICLE franchise, Teridax is stated to be Greg Farshtey's favorite character to write about. He also appeared in toyline as one of the toys which were geared by children. *Most beings in the Matoran Universe referred to him as "The Makuta", although he was more formally known as The Makuta of Metru Nui until his original name was revealed in the 2008 storyline - even then, he was rarely referred to by the name, except by fellow Makuta and a handful of others. *In , Teridax was voiced by Sean Schemmel. *According to Greg, Teridax was to take over the Great Spirit Robot and Mata Nui would take over another Robot, but the Makuta's evil intentions caused him to take over the robot early and misuse it. *Teridax also happened to be voiced by the Japanese male actor named Daisuke Gori, who also voiced as the various villains such as; Heihachi Mishima from , The Fallen from , King Cold from , and other villains as well. Navigation pl:Teridax Category:Tyrants Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Dark Forms Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Traitor Category:Murderer Category:Monsters Category:Brutes Category:Usurper Category:Possessor Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Leader Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Envious Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:God Wannabe Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Brainwashers Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the past Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Wrathful Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Hegemony Category:Cataclysm Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Revived Category:Torturer Category:Betrayed Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Military Category:Deal Makers Category:Cheater Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Muses Category:Elementals Category:Dark Messiah Category:Monster Master Category:Sophisticated Category:Incriminators Category:Supremacists Category:Game Bosses Category:Rogues Category:Nihilists Category:Summoners Category:Damned Souls Category:Enforcer Category:Stalkers Category:Fighter Category:Noncorporeal Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Master of Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Social Darwinists Category:The Heavy Category:Blackmailers Category:Game Changer Category:One-Man Army Category:Pure Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Monarchs Category:Necromancers Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Genocidal Category:Omniscient Category:Deities Category:Heretics Category:Psychopath Category:Parents Category:Mutilators Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Slaver Category:Wealthy Category:Dark Knights Category:Cannibals Category:Pawns Category:Barbarian Category:Satan Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Deceased Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Giant Category:Satanism Category:Magic Category:Evil Creation Category:Outcast Category:Paranoid Category:Siblings Category:Fragmental Category:Psychics Category:Contradictory Category:Undead Category:Hybrids Category:Cult Leaders Category:Opportunists Category:Polluters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Demon Category:Saboteurs Category:Golems Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Successful Category:Bogeymen Category:Servant of Hero Category:Guardians Category:Paranormal